


Selfies (Remake)

by Booty_Bandit_99



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Amusement Parks, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pictures, Secret Identity, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booty_Bandit_99/pseuds/Booty_Bandit_99
Summary: "No! No pictures Evan. So now put that shit away." Jonathan says, struggling against Evans grips.





	Selfies (Remake)

"No! No pictures Evan. So now put that shit away." Jonathan says, struggling against Evans grips.

"Come on! Give me that phone Evan." Jonathan said but starting to blush that the fact his Jason mask and chest were against Evan's lip and chest.

"Oh, come on, Jonathan this is the perfect selfie opportunity. The guys will go nuts" Evan finally pushed Jonathan off and saw Jonathan glaring at him.

Jonathan rolled his eyes underneath his Jason mask and hearing the speed of the roller coaster roaring across Six Flags theme park.

"You know you want to," Evan teased and leaning very close to Jonathan's space.

"N-No, you're wrong." Jonathan counter and let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Evan, you know I hate taking pictures."

"You're sure?" Evan frowned but holding back a smirk.

Jonathan defiantly nodded and kept looking at the rollercoaster that's going light speed and hearing children, adults, and teens laughing and screaming on top of there lungs.

"Fine. How about we both take a selfie on your phone with your awesome Jason mask on and you keep the picture." Evan suggested.

Jonathan was now thinking about Evan's suggestion and it doesn't sound like a bad idea. Jonathan gave his phone to Evan, but soon enough his mask was pulled up and his lip was on Evan's lip.

Jonathan froze. Feeling how the kiss was so warm and perfect and Jonathan could hear the flash distinctly on the background.

Jonathan melts into their long passionate kiss. Jonathan unconsciously wrapped his arms around Evan's neck and even placed his free hand on Jonathan's waist, pulling him closer until their chests were pressed together.

Jonathan can totally feel Evan's smirking between the kiss and for some odd reason. Jonathan couldn't stop himself from kissing Evan.

All Jonathan wanted to kiss Evan. To kiss him until they both gasped for air.

But when Evan pulls away, Jonathan dazed out trying to remember what happened. He keeps blinking and stared at Evan while Evan was flipping through the pictures they took.

'Holy fuck.' Jonathan thought.

"Yay, we did it! Teddy bear lover!" Evan exclaimed and pull Jonathan closer to him and show him the pictures, but kept his strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"These are perfect for guys to see," Evan said, but Jonathan was still too dazed to protest.

~~~~~~

Jonathan and Evan finally establish their relationship but Jonathan couldn't help to feel the disappointment when Evan have to go back to Canada so soon. Evan promised to visit as soon as possible but for now, all they can do is to Skype, call, text and play games with each other.

Jonathan kept scrolling through the pictures that Evan took. He couldn't help but smile at the pictures that Evan took. Jonathan kept swiping to the left with his thumb. Seeing how a couple of pictures where Evan and Jonathan were posing in front of Tatus. Evan was just leaning his back against a wall while having his leather jacket over his right shoulder and tilting shades a bit so you can see his one of his brown eye. While Jonathan was taking the picture. 

But in Jonathan's opinion, Evan looks very hot with he red tight t-shirt that shows off his upper muscles and well-defined arms.

Jonathan swipes to the left again and he saw a picture of himself that Evan took. The picture shows how Jonathan gave his teddy bear (that Evan got him a prize) to a little a girl.

Jonathan swipes again and it was the same picture but this time, it was zoomed into Jonathan's butt. The picture was edit and it has a caption saying, "Cute bubble butt" with a kissing face and a wink. Jonathan couldn't help to blush at Evan's sinful yet hot actions. 

Jonathan swiped one last time and it was a picture of Evan kissing Jonathan underneath his Jason mask. You can see how Evan was sinfully smirking through the kiss and having his arm wrapped around Jonathan's waist. While how submissively Jonathan leaned into Evan by having his arms wrapped around Evan's neck. 

Jonathan could help but find the picture cute and hot at the same time. 'I guess I can tell Evan to send this one.' Jonathan thought to himself and went to his contacts and looked for EvanBear. 

Me: You can this one but don't let the guys know it's me.

Jonathan received an instant response.

EvanBear: Really! Omg, thanks, babe.

Jonathan smiled and turned his computer and start to edit his funny moments with the gang they had earlier before the kissing incident.

Jonathan was halfway through his edits and his phone started to blow up by tons and tons of messages. Jonathan grabbed his phone and notice that he was added to the group chat named,"Banana Bus Squad"

WildCat: Holy shit Evan! Who's that!?!?

Mini: Evan! That's my man teehee jk

EvanBear: Just a really cute guy I literally just met. But I felt like I've talked to him a really long time ;)

EvanBear: HA! you wish Mini! ;)

Lui: Wow! Literally, that's all I literally can say...Wow

Nogla: He's hot. Like very hot. 

Brock: Evan! When did you decide to look for someone?

EvanBear: Tbh idk Brock. It just felt like he's the one.

Me: That guy is sexy. Send me his phone number. ;) but we all know that I'm your #1 :D

EvanBear: XD

Brian: I was going to complain that I am trying to sleep but Holy FUCKING SHIT! Evan r updating a model?!?

EvanBear: Maybe or maybe not. But for sure he's mine hot model ;)

Mini: ;)

Brock: ;)

Me: ;)

Jonathan blushes and couldn't help but to smile.

Basically: Can we meet him? Or is he like Delirious? Like all shy and shit like that.

Me: hey :(

Mini: ;(

WildCat: >:(

Me: Can you two fuck off???

Mini: No :0

WildCat: Nope ;0

Basically: Lol

Brian: LuL

EvanBear: Well he's a lot like Delirious n.n Possibly his twin O.O

Lui: *gasp* 

Nogla: An EVIL TWIN!!!!

Me: -_- I'm better though

Mini: Sure you are

Brock: Ouch

Me: Oof! My heart :(

EvanBear: :(

Brian: ;(

Me: FUCK OFF!!! >:(

 

The boys soon stopped texting about the "random" hot guy. Jonathan was now blushing hard and this actually made his day. The only two people that have seen Jonathan was his best friend Luke and now his new boyfriend, Evan.

Once Jonathan finished editing his video, and now waiting for the video to be uploaded to his channel, Jonathan notices that his phone chimed twice and it was from Evan and Luke.

EvanBear: Sweet dreams and I love you c:  
<3

Me: Well have a good night and I love you too <3<3 

EvanBear: HaHaHa me too.

Jonathan now looked at Luke's message.

Bestie4Lyfe: I FUCKING KNEW IT! YOU NASTY CHICKEN!

Jonathan laughed at the last comment.

Me: What?

Bestie4Lyfe: I saw you and Evan kissing in Six Flags and I saw the picture in the group chat! I knew that Evan was going to claim your "ugly" ass XD

Me: Well shit XD Well I'm going to bed and let's play together tomorrow...?

BestFriend: Good Night and sure, I'm down.

Jonathan charged his phone and collapse on his bed. 'Best day ever.' He thought.

"But first let me take a selfie." He said to himself but cringed very hard. 

'Okay never again am I going to say that.' And that being thought about, Jonathan took a quick pic of him wearing his boxer brief that shows off his ass. Now very pleased with the picture, Jonathan send to his boyfriend with a message saying, cleanse your soul, you devil!

~Evan's POV~

Evan was bored so he decided to make himself a coffee before going back to edit his video. Once the coffee finished brewing, Evan pours the coffee into a mug and went back upstate to his room. 

Evan looked at the video that he's currently editing and heard his phone chimed. It read, "New message from JohnnyBear"

Evan took a sip of his coffee while unlocking his phone and clicked on his boyfriend's new message.

Instantly, Evan's eyes were widened and coughed out his coffee. Evan saw how well his boyfriend's butt is. 

"Oh, Jonathan, baby. You're going to get it." Evan smirked & growled very low and cleaned the mess that Jonathan made Evan do.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. I just rewrite this work and I am very pleased with it. And I'm very tired because I also wrote another fanfic right after editing this one. Now I am very sleepy. I do not regret it lol. By the way, I hoped you guys read the other works that I published in another fandom. Voltron. I am mostly focusing more on Klance (Keith and Lance) and I possible Shadam (Shiro and Adam)
> 
> Well I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> ~Luv Lui ^~^


End file.
